How Harry Potter died
by Shadewolfy
Summary: Okay people this is a one-shot, but if you want a further story check by Elena Forest as she has adopted this story.


Title: **How Harry Potter died . . .**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **-**

Warning: **One-shot**

Disclaimer: **Don't own.**

Summary: **Okay people this is a one-shot, but if you want a further story check by Elena Forest as she has adopted this story.**

Talk = "Hi"

Thought = _Hi_

**Chapter = 1**

**xXxXx**

"So, Harry, what shall we do today?" Dean asked.

Everyone expectantly turned to Harry, only to realize that Harry had not been paying attention to them at all.

"Harry?" Hermione inquired.

Harry's head shot up and he immediately had an apologetic look plastered on his face.

"Sorry guys, I have a lot on my mind. . ." Harry said, smiling faintly.

"Well, don't think to hard now. You'll burn up." Seamus said, Irish ascent everywhere. Everyone laughed at the joke and they continued to chat with each other.

Hermione watched Harry with a sad expression on her face. She, after all, knew why Harry was acting this way. She had already said her goodbye last night, in between tears.

She was now waiting, waiting and watching for the dreaded moment to come.

Ron didn't know about any of it and Harry had asked Hermione to keep it that way. Let Ron think Harry was just tired. He said she could tell them all after it was over.

Hermione sighed, she loved Harry like a brother and she knew he was sad because of what was going to happen. He was also sad that he didn't get to say goodbye to everyone he wanted to without raising suspicion. He had asked her to do that.

She sighed, again, and continued to watch Harry, studying his every move. She had seen his weakened limbs, his inabilities to wake up and his slouching manner.

She was sad, sad because it was going to happen, sad because there is nothing she could do about is, and sad because she knew it was suppose to happen.

After all that has happened to Harry, that is what's going to happen.

Hermione glanced down to her watch, saw that time was running out and glanced up, one's more pleading with Harry to tell them.

He met her eyes, and she couldn't help but to sigh again. Even though Harry was getting weaker by the minute he still had the same fire in his eyes. A fire that said he would go down by his own terms.

Hermione slumped, knowing it was useless when he was like that. She lifted her head only to start.

She then stood, having seen Malfoy and his bodyguards striding up to the Gryffindor table. She was planning on stopping then. It was, after all, one of the things Harry had asked Hermione to do, keep Draco away so that he doesn't get blamed for it.

She intercepted Draco, watched his eyes narrow, probably thinking _What does she want?_ and steered him away.

She then glanced back to Harry, only to see him pitch forward into his empty plate. None of the Gryffindor seemed to notice, or if they just thought Harry was joking.

Tears filled in Hermione's eyes. She knew now.

She turned back to Draco, who was watching her curiously, warned him to stay there and hurried to Harry.

That's when the screams started.

The Gryffindors seemed to realize that Harry was not joking. Ron leaned forward, flipped Harry over, only to gasp out loud. Harry's eyes were open, but no life was in them. It was as if the life had bled out.

They then realize that Harry was not breathing and his heart had stopped.

The screams grew louder.

Hermione dropped down by Harry's head and felt warm tears sliding down her face.

"I understand now Harry . . ." She mumbled

"But I don't. What's happened? What's wrong with Harry?" Ron asked.

"Harry's been dying" Hermione whispered.

"What!"

"You heard me!" Hermione screamed, tears seeming to spring out of her eyes. "He's been dying since Christmas. Slowly but surely fading away. Dying some more every day." She slumped forward, suddenly bone-tired.

"You knew?" Ron asked horror edged onto his face and tears coming freely at the idea that harry had been dying for months now.

"Yes" Hermione mumbled.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" Ron screamed, tears coming faster now.

"Harry made me do an unbreakable vow with him."

"He knew?"

"Yes . . ." Hermione sighed, cradling Harry's head in her hands.

"How?" Came a quiet voice from behind them.

"Malfoy what do you care, leave please, we can't do this today, not now." Ron sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Draco." Hermione smiled faintly, "It's been coming since Christmas. It would have killed him sooner, and if it wasn't for you Harry would be dead already."

"He said he didn't know how, but it has been all the causes of his past life's deaths."

"He said it would continue to eat him from the inside" Hermione stuttered but continued "He knew not to try and fight the inevitable. So he let it continue. But you Draco gave Harry something none of his previous lives had. Happiness to last him a lifetime."

Everyone who had been watching Hermione turned to Draco only to find him, eyes still on Hermione and Harry, crying freely but silently.

He leaned down, brushed back a lock of hair and murmured, "Goodbye, Harry, my love."

After that he would not move from his spot on the floor.

"And so," Hermione concluded, "That is how and why Harry Potter died"

Harry Potter . . .

It's that name again . . .

Why did it always come back . . .

That same dream . . .

Don't know what the bloody hell it means . . .

Bloody hell . . .?

Shit . . .

I'm starting to sound like them . . .

But the dream . . .

It's starting to annoy me . . .

It's the same dream every night . . .

Harry Potter dying . . .

Oh well, I thought, I should probably get up before my dad blows me and this house up with another one of his fucked up invention.

My family is insane . . .

No denying it . . .

I stood and slowly made my way to the bathroom, and after finishing some . . . business . . . I slowly stroll to the mirror and take in my reflection. Unruly black hair, piercing blue eyes and pale face.

That's me alright . . .

Danny Fenton . . .

Also known as . . .

I blink and my piercing blue eyes turn startling green.

I have to bite back a feral grin.

. . . Danny Phantom . . .

My smile breaks free . . .

**xXxXx**

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


End file.
